


Will you go out with me? (ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 4)

by KeahiFCTF2



Series: ChikaRiko Week 2018 [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Humor, Unrequited Love, Yuri, lilies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Chika gives Riko a bouquet made up of very specific flowers all thanks to some advice.(ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 4: Flowers)





	Will you go out with me? (ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 4)

"Please go out with me, Riko-chan!"

Those were the words Chika said to Riko, who was completely caught unaware of the sudden proposal. Today was supposed to be another plain day for the ordinary and plain girl until Chika kabedon'd her out of nowhere and presenting flowers to her. It came all too sudden for Riko Rii.

"C-Chika-chan?!" Riko stuttered. "W-What are you..?"

"I want to be as romantic as possible," Chika explained. "So I am giving you these flowers as well! They really match your personality, Riko-chan!"

Riko took a good look at the flowers. The flowers were pure white and were very beautiful to look at. Riko couldn't believe that Chika would give her such beautiful flowers. However, those thoughts came crashing down immediately when she finally realized what flowers they were. She always seen these flowers on her lewd doujins that she usually buy in secret and her face began to pale the more she stared at them.

For the flowers are none other than Lily Flowers.

 _ **Yuri**_ Flowers.

You should all know what that means.

Riko started to sweat beads as her hands shook before quickly taking the damn flowers. Did Chika knew what these flowers represent in the Anime/Manga Fandom? Does she hang around with _those_ sorts of people? Riko began to fear what Chika would think if she found out that Riko hid a ton of HonoMaki fanfics that she wrote under her bed. It was a really scary thought.

Thus, Riko believed that she should just finish the conversation and accept the date.

"O-O-Okay Chika-c-chan..." Riko sweated hard, her face tinting like a tomato. "I-I will go out with you..."

"Yay! I knew that they would work!" Chika cheered but Riko became downright confused on why that confession 'worked'.

"Chika-chan..?" Riko asked. "What are you talking about..?"

"Oh!" Chika's eyes lit up. "Dia and Mari told me what flowers to give you yesterday!"

 

* * *

 

_~~Flashback~~_

 

"Dia-chan! Mari-chan!"

The two girls turned towards the energetic orangette with different expressions. Dia looked as if she was thoroughly annoyed but she secretly loves it when Chika calls her 'Dia-chan' and it was so cute. Mari had a carefree face like always and wanted to hug Chika a lot. Nevertheless, both were ready to help Chika with whatever she needed help on.

"What is it Chika?" Dia asked.

"I need help!!!" Chika whined. "I'm stumped on this so could you two help me?"

Dia sighed in disappointment. "Seriously? Are you failing again? Why don't you bother Riko or something?"

"I'm doing well in my studies!" Chika pouted. "Besides! This problem is more personal!"

"Ohhhhh~" Mari cooed. "Is our Mikan in love?"

Chika was shocked at how Mari got her issue down to a T. She knew that Mari is very perceptive of the feelings of other's, probably due to her American background. However, that spot on guess scared the Mikan a bit.

"Y-Yeah..." Chika muttered. "It is love, Mari-chan."

"Well who is it?" Mari leaned towards Chika so the two are close. (probably too close for Chika's comfort)

"Ehhhh?!" Chika took numerous steps back. "W-Why?"

"Well we don't have any answers for you if you don't give us a name." Dia explained, being a good logistic as always. "So who is the lucky one?"

"Errr..." Chika looked down. Her blush was intense and she felt very uncomfortable with Mari right in her face and Dia giving her that piercing stare. So she said the name and went with it. Besides, according to Chika, this girl was the most beautiful.

"S-Sakurauchi Riko."

Mari and Dia stared at Chika with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!" Dia slammed her hands on the table.

"Chika-chi?!" Mari looked shocked and a bit heartbroken. "Why Riko?! She's one of the most popular girls in Aqours!"

"I know!" Chika pouted. "But I want to ask her out because we are together but we haven't gone out at all. I want to develop our relationship further and bring Riko-chan out of her cocoon since I know that Guilty Kiss isn't doing anything to change her personality."

Mari and Dia listened to Chika's reasoning. They knew that Riko was still very shy even after doing all those Guilty Kiss Lives. Even Mari admits that Chika was probably the sole person to bring Riko out and give her the necessary determination to go out on her own. Maybe, just maybe, this thought in their minds would work.

"Riko is a simple girl," Dia said. "So why don't you keep it simple?"

"Keep it simple?" Chika questioned.

"Mhmm!" Mari nodded. "You know, give her flowers and ask her out!" Mari then got a devious idea and smiled evilly. "I know, why don't you give Riko-chi Lily Flowers!"

"Oh! I found some at a local florist shop!" The fire in Chika's eyes were enough to burn all of Rome as she took in Mari's idea. "They are so beautiful!"

Dia did a facepalm as the two Smile girls continued to talk about Lily Flowers and how amazing they are. Of course they are amazing, but Dia had read far too much NozoEli fanfiction and heard too much Gayrasu no Homozono to know what Lily Flowers mean in _another sense_. As Chika agreed to Mari's idea, Dia silently prayed for Riko's poor gay heart.

"That's an awesome idea Mari-chan!" Chika said as she finally gone out the door. "Thanks you two!!!"

"Good luck Chika-chi!" Mari waved goodbye. She then turned back to Dia to see her piercing and disapproving glare. "What?"

"You're going to kill Riko out of embarrassment, you know." Dia sighed.

"Hey. If I can't have Chika-chi," Mari explained. "I at least want to help out in the way I can~"

"Yes and it might just do more harm than good..."

 

_~~Flashback end~~_

 

* * *

 

"And that's how I decided to give you these flowers!" Chika finished her story.

Riko's anger reached a boiling point in her guts. Of course Mari and Dia would advise Chika to do something like this. It was so shameless of them to manipulate someone as idiotic as her girlfriend and give her something that is the pure symbol of gay girls' love, the one weakness that brings Riko down to her knees out of pure gayness.

However, Riko's train of thought crashed as Chika repeatedly poked her shoulder and forehead.

"So Riko-chan," Chika said. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Riko sighed. There's no end to Chika's own madness.

"Fine..." She blushed, pulling Chika into a hug. "I'll go.."

"Yay!" Chika cheered, dragging Riko along to wherever the hell she was taking her.

Riko wondered why she got a girlfriend like Chika.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I am late!
> 
> Just another simple fic and a simple plot. Nothing too big here.
> 
> I will post consecutive fics in order to catch up on ChikaRiko Week.


End file.
